Welcome To The Abyss Of Insanity
by procrastinator-of-the-year
Summary: Titles just something...ya..its not really like that...uh...I COULDNT THINK OF A TITLE OKAY? u better enjoy...I hope!  . ' this was made like two months ago but never uplaoded...i was gonna check it too lazy dough...sry


"You can't come." the silhouette said sternly as they shut the door.

You stood there alone in the dark watching the door slam shut behind you.

"It's far from over. You can't just expect me to be good now that you've put me here." You thought as you looked at the white door. Your hands were clenched tight in anger; so tight they made your hands bleed. You knew right away that you had a way out of this hell.

_Ah, sorry. Let me explain this, since you have some memory problems. Hm? No need to be so angry. Yes, you have memory problems. Why are you laughing? Oh, never mind. Anyway, you are a girl. I think you knew that, but that's just making sure. Anyhow, you are always treated terribly by your parents. Everyone hates you and you hope to find that one person that loves you for you. You had an idea about this once….,but that's when everything terrible happened. People started threatening you. Your parents would pick up knives and try to stab you. Luckily, you have your ways of getting out of stuff. They were so fed up with how you did that and decided they would move…far away. Now do you understand what happened? There was more but…I don't want to damage you anymore. By the looks of it you're damaged enough, not just emotionally. Let me continue with the story? What? No, this isn't the past. I know it's sounds ridiculous. You'll find out I'm not lying soon._

Before you even had a chance to think about it your pale hand was outstretched to the gold door knob.

A shiver went up your spine as your long fingers touched the freezing knob. A voice was echoing against your head, but you tried to ignore it.

"No! Don't do this! Stop!" the one voice screamed.

"Yes! Go on now… you know you have to…it's not your choice. Change the world and the lives that hurt you! Make them regret it all!" the other retorted.

"I don't want to change the world! I don't want to change my life…. I just want to leave my family colder than ever before!" you shouted to the air as you slammed the door open and ran away.

You never stopped moving along even though you were very frightened in the cold, chilly, and dark winter air.

The grass was barely lit up so you didn't know if you were just randomly slipping due to your paranoia or if it was the dew of the night.

You finally started running on your driveway. It seemed like a never ending pain as you inched ever so closer with every single step. Turning and twisting down the driveway you seemed to have closed your eyes, but at the same time they were open.

The moon illuminated right through the bare trees onto the black driveway. All you could hear was your own steps among the atmosphere. Your steps were loud as your white boots hit the pavement in long steps of anger.

As you got to the end you didn't want to go ahead. You just regretted ever moving away from the safety of your house. You were scared of getting kidnapped and such. You couldn't move one bit due to your terror. You were reluctant as ever but your mind had no chance of ever getting through to your body. It seemed as if it was being blocked out by some terrible force of evil. The voice inside your head said that it was silly to do such a revolting act. So childish and stupid, something your parents would never want you to do.

You walked a little closer to that road that was twisting around your heart and squeezing the life out of it.

You knew you were meant to do this. You felt the pain even before you hit the road.

"I don't care if I never breath this air again for it is poison. Fate has brought me here, on account of my will to die. My life means nothing anymore if you do not appreciate me. I want you to be as alone as I was." You said as you stepped slowly onto the road.

You were so frightened that you were doing this. You stepped into the middle of the road. Arms spread wide out; tears flowing down as you saw the headlights of a car come around the corner.

"Move! Leave! Run!" your real voice tried screaming out. No sound came and no connection was made with your body. Your were trapped inside there. Sitting in some thing called yourself and you were a prisoner. You had to sit there in that still stone watching the horror of your own death. And nothing you could do about it. What a terrifying thing, eh? Let me continue.

Closer, closer, and closer it the car got. With every moment you started to regret your decision. You decided you would jump out of the way. Do something at least.

Your hands wouldn't respond. Your eyes wouldn't shut. Your tears wouldn't stop flowing. The light of the headlights burned through your eyes. You still couldn't close them. You had expected to become blind, but oddly enough you didn't. It didn't even hurt your eyes. It only burned a little.

The car screeched to a stop. You finally closed your eyes and fell onto your knees. You bawled out in relief.

You had lost yourself in those small moments. You were glad it didn't hit you, but yet you felt pain.

"Gumi…" the voice in the car seemed to call out to no one.

You stood up and once again spread your arms out.

"Do what was meant to be…Rin." you cried as you starred deeply into the girl's eyes. The girl starred back in horror.

"Your eyes are…cold. In fear, regret, and rage." she began. She reached out for you.

"Do it!" your screamed at her as you trembled and raised your arms higher.

She threw her outstretched hand back at the command.

"Gumi. Why do such a thing?" she asked you.

You didn't respond. You stopped breathily entirely.

You felt like you were on a cross. The cross of pure justice.

You felt pity on Rin so you spoke a little.

"A figure in the road of life. You must be strong enough to pass on your own will. If you can't your life stops too. You need to keep rising. You might fall to your knees, or stop in wonder, but you have to go on! That's what life means! You must do what is right. You might leave some behind, but life is about competition and love. Sometimes you just got to do it, Rin. I am the object in your way. Move on without that object, Rin. Leave without me. I am not helping you. Move… on." you tried to sooth her, but you weren't even soothing yourself.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. She climbed back in the car as she trembled. She didn't move for a long time. You could see the tears that were falling quite a lot. Her lips were shaking so you were certain she was trying to fight the tears back with no luck. She was shaking her head as if a signal to you that she didn't want to move.

The moon faded away in the dark purple midnight clouds.

You noticed her eyes were cold and dead. Just starring at you in despair.

"I believe in you…Rin." you smiled at her. Here you stand helpless and left for dead. Fate will tell it's tale tonight.

You saw Rin crying and pounding on the dashboard screaming "no" the whole time. You closed our eyes and winced. You didn't want to see her like this.

All of a sudden her voice was gone, the car's roar disappeared from your hearing.

_Drip….drip….drip. _A noise pounded in your head. A sharp pain hit you and as you tried to breath your last breath. You couldn't at all. All your breath was gone. It felt as if you were drowning in some type of warm liquid.

You tried to open your eyes and ears. You couldn't see; you couldn't hear anything but that noise.

_Drip…drip….drip._

You wanted to lift yours arms to block out the sound, but you were scared it would get louder.

Your hair felt wet and damp with something. A revolting smell came around. The smell of blood; your blood.

You knew now that she had moved on. Alone. Two souls had been lost in the mix of all this. Never to be found again. Two come into life. One goes on without the other. Though that soul will always have those scars from what had just occurred. It will show like moonlight on the new fallen snow. Everything felt so wrong about this situation. It was to late though. Your life was taken by the devil in disguise. It was disgusting and wrong. Though nothing can be done now.

_What is that, you ask? You don't understand what I just told you? Why don't you wake up and realize where you are first. Hmm? Yes, your life is still there. Yet your body is controlling you. Not your will or your heart can stop it. _

_Ah yes… you hear it don't you? I'm so sorry to hear that. No, stop trembling. Yes, of course you don't get a second chance. I know you regret stuff, okay? Well, it's to late now to change the outcome, isn't it? It's okay. You can spend the rest of your time with me…forever? Okay? And I'll tell you other stories, and even your own again someday, how does that sound? Well, get settled. You'll be here for a__** long **__time._

**A/N: Terrible… I know..*hangs head in shame* idk okay? I got the idea from I will not bow and dance with the devil all by Breaking Benjamin. Fail….wah… Also, now actually, I checked it while listening to dear you….so ya…hope u likez…I know I DID! XD**


End file.
